


as imperfect as love is, we could coexist

by wordsasweapons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swan-Mills Family, Swan-Mills-Charming Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: Things happen, and life goes on. Family is all around, a lot of pancakes are made, and Emma Swan starts to buy that domestic bliss stuff people go on and on about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, this started as a silly idea and became... this. instead of hook moving in, what if we just had charming making pancakes all the time, and that nice family unit spending a bunch of time in emma's kitchen? that was the main theme, food, family, emma's kitchen. it spiraled out of control from there. but i love this family so much.
> 
> it starts off in season six and progresses from there. some things are compliant to canon, others, most, aren't. we're all here for that anyway.  
> swanqueen starts non-canon, but becomes Very Canon. (henry and the charming's would argue it already was.) there will be mentions of hook and cs, but he and it will go away fairly quickly.
> 
> any mistakes are on me. i hope you enjoy.

*

 

**i.**

 

Emma wakes with a start, the sound of dishes clattering downstairs being the cause. She blinks a few times at her already raised hand, poised to jump into action and fire off magic at her intruder. The sound of muffled voices creep up on the stairs and through her cracked bedroom door, and she scowls at her still shaky hand before pushing up out of bed and making her way down the stairs, cautious and on guard.

 

Emma isn't greeted with any intruder when she descends the stairs and rounds the corner, instead she finds her mother hovering over her brother seated in a high chair, bottle in hand, and her father at the stove flipping what appears to be pancakes. She's momentarily surprised before she slumps against the doorframe and sighs, tired mind settling on only one reason for the visit.

 

Henry most likely told them about Hook, and they're here to do the whole protective parents thing.

 

"Oh, you're up," Snow's startled voice breaks the silence and Emma musters up a tight smile before joining her parents in her kitchen, stopping to drop a kiss to the top of her brothers head before sweeping past her father, eyes on the pot of coffee in the corner of the counter.

 

"Coffee's fresh, just finished," David speaks up, turning from the stove and greeting her with a smile. "Pancakes are nearly done."

 

Emma nods, reaching for a mug in the shelf above. She's trying to avoid the inevitable line of questioning, so she busies herself fixing her coffee, though she doesn't do much. She keeps it black, the hot bitter sting as she takes a long sip, possibly just the thing she needs this morning. She turns and leans back against the counter, eyes drifting from her humming father, to her smiling mother as she spoons Neal his breakfast. With a deep breath, she decides to beat her parents to broaching the subject hanging in the air.

 

"Not that I don't appreciate this gesture, but if you're here to... offer up advice about Hook, or protection, I'm fine."

 

Snow turns her head to catch David's eye just as he turns to her, before both sets of eyes settle on Emma. She shifts, suddenly uncomfortable and self conscious.

 

It's David who speaks first. "We just want to make sure this is the right move. We're all for attempting some level of normalcy around here, but..." Her father trails off and shrugs, but Snow jumps to his side with a nod of her head.

 

"Given everything that's happened recently, we just want to make sure you aren't rushing things, is all."

 

Emma blinks, stares at them both, before letting out a disbelieving huff of laughter. "Are you guys serious? You people are always rushing head first into things for that all consuming true love."

 

She watches her parents gazes shift back to each other again, before fixing her with quizzical eyes. "Are you saying that's why you're doing it?" David asks.

 

"God, no, just..." her voice trails off, brows furrowing because shouldn't that be exactly why she is doing it? Maybe not exactly in those terms, there's no... all consuming anything, just. Two people who feel strongly about each other and want to move forward. Maybe. She swallows when she realizes she didn't dare think about that love word.

 

Emma pushes away from the counter, grabbing a chair and pulling it back from the table and settling down. "We've been together long enough. I know things have been... complicated," she folds her arms on the surface of the table, pushing her coffee mug back and forth between her hands. "You said it yourself, just trying to grasp something normal."

 

She hears her mother sigh, daring to lift her eyes up to see her father shaking his head and turning back to the stove, watches the way his shoulders tense and then settle. "We just want the best for you." He mutters softly, Snow settling back in her seat across the table, small nod of her head as she focuses back on Neal.

 

Emma stares at them blankly once more. She figured they would've been more ecstatic, protective yes, but not so... deflated. She had expected her mother's wide, excited smile and her father's strong arms pulling her into a hug, talks of family dinners and god forbid... a wedding, a family of the couple's own. Isn't that what's expected of her? Of these Enchanted Forest folk?

 

Truthfully, she wonders if the relief settling low in her gut over her parents indifferent response should be more troubling. She ignores it, takes another sip of her bitter coffee and decides it's definitely time for milk and sugar. No more words are uttered between them, the sound of her brother's small gurgles and the sizzling of the skillet the only sounds before the heavy fall of footsteps on stairs makes her son's presence known.

 

"Mom, have you seen my math homework?"

 

Emma cocks a brow, small smile tugging at her lips as she grabs the small bowl of sugar from the middle of the table. "You're lucky Regina isn't here, she'd kill you."

 

Henry rolls his eyes, draping his backpack on the back of his usual chair. "Funny, Ma. Have you seen it?" He marches his way through the kitchen, ignoring Emma's shrug and snatching a pancake from the plate David had set while his back was turned, taking a large bite as he starts rummaging through the scattered papers at the end of the counter, before letting out an "ah ha!"

 

He steps back over to his chair, plopping down and pointing a finger at Emma. "You know nothing."

 

Emma snorts but raises her hands in surrender, Henry nodding before smiling at her brother. "Morning little man, Grams, Gramps."

 

"Good morning, Henry. Juice?" Snow asks, and Henry shakes his head. "I get coffee when I'm with Ma."

 

Snow raises a brow, glancing at Emma and there's a smirk on her face, a glint in her eye, mimicking Emma's own words. "Regina would kill you."

 

"Okay!" David announces excitedly and turning from the stove, a plate stacked high with pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other. "Breakfast is ready, I hope everyone's happy with chocolate chip."

 

Everyone scurries for plates, forks and various different toppings for their pancakes when the sound of the front door opening grabs Emma's attention, the sound of heels clicking down the hall.

 

"You should really lock your doors, Emma." Regina says with a huff and scowl as she enters the kitchen.

 

Emma's lips immediately pull into an easy smile, leaning back in her chair as she tilts her head in Regina's direction. "Why? Maybe I just want you to come save me if there's a break in."

 

"You'd be reporting the break in to yourself, Sheriff." Regina deadpans, and Henry snorts.

 

"Smooth, Ma."

 

Emma glares daggers at her son, who simply waggles both brows at her before tucking back into his breakfast, and her eyes drift back over to Regina who's smoothing Neal's thin hairs back with a soft smile.

 

"There's coffee, Regina, and plenty of food." David says softly, Regina squeezing his shoulder with a gloved hand in thanks as she walks by. Her hair is short again, aside from that she's dressed as impeccably as ever, though her features scream exhaustion despite how well she does her makeup. Emma frowns slightly at the thought of Regina, alone, dealing with her demons, but tears her eyes away as Regina turns back to the table, freshly made coffee in hand and settling into the remaining chair to Emma's right, sweeping her hand through their son's messy hair, speaking softly to him in greeting.

 

Despite the less than ideal start to the morning, things go smoothly from there, the air in the room light and warm. The conversation shifts from Henry's impending short story assignment due at the end of the month, reports for funding between Regina and Snow for new desks at the school and David's patrol of the town the night prior. Emma sits quietly in her chair, acknowledging Henry when he directs his attention to her, the rest of the time her eyes scan over the room, sometimes taking bites of her perhaps too large breakfast.

 

Laughter breaks out between Henry, David and Snow over some joke she missed and a warm hand settles on Emma's upper thigh, jolting her out of her stupor, head turning to find Regina looking at her.

 

"You okay?" She asks softly, and Emma swallows thickly, nodding her head.

 

"Didn't sleep much last night, though. Haven't really for a week or so, actually."

 

Regina hums beside her, lifting her mug to her lips and taking a slow sip of her coffee before flicking short hair away from her face. "Anything to do with that tremor in your hand from the other day?"

 

Emma closes her eyes, sighing and turning her head away to stare down at her plate. She should've known it wouldn't go unnoticed by the other woman, but she had hoped she could avoid this conversation as well, at least for a little while longer. That's granted to her when Neal's sudden cry causes her to jump. She removes herself from her chair when Regina's head is turned towards the crying baby, grabbing her mug and using the distraction as an excuse to ignore the question at hand.

 

Once Snow shushes Neal, Regina takes him and settles him into her lap with Henry at her side, double checking his math homework before he heads off to school. Snow helps David clear the table and package up the remaining pancakes, and Emma leans against the counter, mug forgotten in her hands as she watches the people in her kitchen. A small smile makes its way across her face and finds despite the impending reality her visions have given her, she feels at peace. With her family. It's with a shaky sigh that she decides she needs to enjoy this, this moment, any moment, for however long she has. She can't keep living in her head and in fear.

 

Her mind brushes over it for a moment, but forgets about the person she had invited here to live with her. She sets her now cold coffee onto the counter and slips away, over to the hustle in her foyer, Regina fussing with Henry's collar.

 

"Have a good day at school," Regina says, kissing the top of his head and smoothing hair away from his face. A hug for her and a fist bump for Emma and he's out of the door. She catches Regina's eyes sweeping between them during their exchange, brows furrowed like she can't possibly fathom why they are the way they are before she shakes her head slightly and her face smoothes over, turning to Emma, voice low.

 

"Can I come by for lunch?"

 

Emma's mouth forms an _oh_ in surprise before she crosses her arms, knowing Regina isn't quite so willing to leave their brief conversation lie. Emma simply nods.

 

Regina pauses in the doorway, wrings her hands together before finally lifting one and gently laying it on Emma's shoulder. "Try and get some sleep before then. David and I already discussed covering for you today."

 

Emma, once again, can only nod. That seems satisfactory enough for Regina who offers a small smile, a squeeze to her shoulder and then is marching down Emma's walkway in only a few blinks. Emma watches after her for a moment before she closes the door, and heads back into the kitchen.

 

"Did Regina leave?" Her mother pipes up, twisting the top on what looks like a freshly made bottle. Emma nods, sneaking another pancake before David finishes wrapping them up, grinning up at him as he shoos her away. She feels a little lighter, can't really put her finger on it. Maybe she can.

 

"Darn, I was going to see if she wanted to carpool to the store."

 

Emma snorts, talking around a mouthful of pancake. "Mom, stop trying to spend all your time with Regina, your husband is getting jealous."

 

David looks mortified for a second, before hitting Emma in the arm with the dish towel in his hand. Snow just scowls. "Don't talk with food in your mouth, and he," she points an accusatory finger at her father, "gets special lunches with her once a week! And you get lunches with her!"

 

She tries not to choke on her food as she laughs, her father shrugging, "That's only in play to go over weekly records between our two offices," he pauses, before continuing with a grin, "Or I'm just special."

 

She nods in agreement to the later, utters a confident ditto and her mother leaves the room in a huff, David wincing at her as he walks by on his way out, hand in his usual spot at the back of her head, a kiss dropped to the top. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

 

She smiles a crooked smile and watches his retreating figure, slumping in her chair when the doors closes, silence filling the previously loud, warm house. She stands with a loud scrape of her chair, trudges up the stairs and takes that nap. It's easier than she thought it would be, and this time she doesn't see a hooded figure sweeping towards her. She can almost taste warm pancakes, and can see warmer smiles.

 

**ii.**

 

This time when Emma wakes, it's a gentle pull back to consciousness, body deciding it's rested enough and the low grumble in her stomach serving as a physical alarm clock. She blinks sleep from her eyes, reaches for her phone resting on the edge of the bed, 11:45am glaring brightly back at her. She knows Regina's never not on time for anything in her life, so she sits up slowly, running a hand through messy long hair before jumping into the shower quickly.

 

She settles on jeans and an old hoodie, deciding if she's been granted a rare day to rest, she's going to enjoy it as much as she can. She makes her way downstairs, planning on rummaging through her fridge for something to throw together for lunch, when she finds Regina already there and pulling out take out containers from a brown paper bag labeled _Granny's Diner_.

 

"Hey," Emma says softly as she steps into the kitchen, Regina's head rising to meet her gaze.

 

"Hi. Sleep well?"

 

Emma nods, lopsided grin on her face. "I did, actually, yeah."

 

Regina returns the grin with a smile of her, corners of her eyes crinkling before smoothing out, hand waving over the boxes in front of her. "I got your usual, I figured you probably haven't had much time to do any grocery shopping."

 

She snorts out a laugh at that and steps over to the cabinets, pulling out two plates and handing Regina one. "That would be accurate."

 

Regina's head turns and she just eyes her for a moment before she looks away, popping the lid off her own food, Emma leaning and peeking over her shoulder as the smell catches her attention, lips curling upwards in a fuller smile. "Is that a burger and fries, Madame Mayor?"

 

Regina shoves her away almost immediately, pulling a laugh from deep within her stomach, something she hasn't really felt in what feels like an absurd amount of time and she takes a seat at the table, pulling apart her grilled cheese. Regina sits across from her, fingers sifting through her fries like she's searching for just the right one, before she sighs and glances across the table at her.

 

"You trust me, right?"

 

The question surprises her, catches her completely off guard. She nods her head quickly though, like it's second nature to answer that most simple of questions and swallows, clearing her throat. "Of course I do."

 

Regina gives a stiff nod of her own before she eyes shift in the other direction, staring at nothing. Emma watches her worry her bottom lip between her teeth before she shifts in her seat.

 

"Then please tell me what's going on with you, I... I want to help."

 

Emma pauses in her reach for her sandwich, fingers curling and uncurling before she places her hand on the table, chest rising as she breathes in slowly. She can do this, she can talk to Regina about this, Regina is safe. She glances at her hand flexing before she casts her eyes Regina's way, finding brown ones looking back at her with the utmost depth and concern.

 

_Regina is safe._

 

"I've been... having issues with my magic, you know. The day Hyde had you, and I... well, it's been happening periodically since." She trails off, feeling a sudden tightness in her throat but she pushes on, determined to find some weight lifted if she just shares this secret. "I've been having visions, and dreams... Someone, or something, hooded, they... I die. In the vision."

 

She hears Regina breathe in sharply before she exhales, lips pursed. "Visions and dreams don't necessarily mean anything."

 

Emma smiles sadly at the small twinge of hope behind those words, before she shakes her head. "I came across some, Oracle or whatever, she told me it wasn't just some fluke, but a glimpse at the end to my story."

 

She watches many different things cross Regina's mind and features before she settles on a small scowl. "First of all, why are you chasing after strange people in the woods? I do believe you've seen horror films, not to mention we live in Storybrooke, people are always after us here."

 

Emma chuckles lightly at that, shrugging her shoulders as Regina goes on. "That aside, you can't always trust these people. It could be a trick, by Hyde, by... the Queen."

 

She wants so desperately to believe what Regina's telling her, wants so desperately to grasp onto any chance for a way out but... it feels too real, sometimes she wakes up with a sharp pain in her stomach and panic in her eyes. She watches Regina lick her lips, eyes tracing the bob of her throat as she swallows before she asks the question she seems almost afraid to ask.

 

"Who's under the hood?"

 

Emma gulps. Archie's own line of questioning ringing through her ears, her own panic over the possibility of it being... no. No. She shakes her head.

 

"Regina..."

 

"It's me, isn't it?"

 

Emma closes her eyes at the... nothingness in Regina's voice. Sadness, betrayal, anger, she'd take almost any of those over... nothing. "I didn't say that."

 

Regina scoffs, and there it is. Bubbling up quietly, hurt in her voice. "You didn't have to, I—"

 

"I don't believe it's you, Regina, I... it can't possibly be you. Hyde, someone else, The Queen maybe, never you." If there's anything she has left in her at this point, aside from her deep love for their son, her parents, it's her unwavering belief in the brunette sitting across from her. And it seems to be enough to put the other woman at ease for the moment, tense shoulders relaxing as she exhales shakily. Big shining eyes finding Emma's.

 

"We'll find a way to prevent this from happening."

 

"Regina, I can't expect you to do that with everything else going on, you—"

 

"You have a son, parents, a... someone, who need you. I won't sit back and watch them break if you're gone."

 

Emma looks away and down at her plate, blinking back sudden tears sneaking past her eyelids, betraying the calmness she had been striving for. And she just hits the fuck it button.

 

"And you?" She lifts her head, finding Regina's eyes locked on her, her gaze intense. "What would happen to you?"

 

Regina's hardened features falter for a moment, that intense gaze slipping into a softer, sadder state before she mutters softly, quietly. "It would certainly break me, too."

 

Silence lingers between them after that confession. The weight of it, the weight of Emma's revealed secret hanging in the air around them before Regina clears her throat, stands quickly from her seat and grabs her plate. She reheats both of their meals, makes them both tea. A quick discussion is had over plans to meet in the vault in a few days to hash out their best course of action regarding the current threats to the town, and Emma's secret. It's silently agreed between them not to tell Henry, or her parents quite yet. Regina diverts the conversation to Henry, his schoolwork and girlfriend and Emma smiles, and laughs and she's increasingly grateful for this woman.

 

If they hold hands for nearly the remainder of their lunch, well. Emma tries not to focus on that too much.

 

**iii.**

 

Hyde dies. So does Jekyll, and along with that comes the startling news that if you were to defeat, kill, your split self, you yourself will die. She's standing at the water's edge, Regina asking her to _kill_ her if it comes to that and Emma can't breathe. So much for a plan, so much for some semblance of hope. The defeat in the brunettes eyes reflect her own, and she almost wants that water to surge up and swallow her whole.

 

But they live to see another day. And with it, Emma's secret is revealed to the rest of the family. There's a lot of sullum silence and crestfallen faces. Regina doesn't dare say she already knew, and practically bolts from Snow's apartment. Emma closes her eyes, and tries to ignore Hook's mumbled accusatory tone about lying to her.

 

Her mother gives her some speech about trust, and not keeping secrets and her eyes flick over to the man she should've told first, should've trusted. Her mind however is on the woman she told first, trusted first. She swallows thickly when Snow mentions David and herself and forces down the tiny flame burning in her stomach thinking about love and trust.

 

They both come to the realization it was the Queen undoubtedly posing as Archie and blowing the top off this thing. Emma sighs, rolling her neck. 

 

She finds Regina in her vault, diligently working on some sort of potion that's supposed to track down Aladdin and hopefully get them some much needed answers. She tosses out a lame question about Regina's quick exit.

 

"Well, I'm sorry I'm trying to save your life." When she turns and meets her lingering gaze, there's so much there. So much fear, worry, care. _Longing_.

 

"How's Henry?" a beat, "How are you?"

 

Emma tries to block out the ringing in her ears that is her mother's voice, talking about trust, honesty and love. But doesn't hesitate to reply. "Honestly, anxious to figure this out." And Regina just nods, gets back to work and that's that. Life is never that simple, but sometimes, with Regina, it is. She isn't cold, she doesn't hash out questions or look at her like she's betrayed her. She simply offers a safety Emma is endlessly, quietly thankful for. The honesty comes far easier at Regina's side. The pull at her tired body loosens a bit as they work together. The pull of her heart is a different story.

 

There's a lot of emotional tugging back and forth to follow. They believe Aladdin to be alive, which offers a lot of hope, and then dead, which stifles that quickly, only to be alive after all. There's a quiet moment before that final reveal, when Henry crouches with Emma's huddled figure and blames himself for all her problems. Which, breaks her heart because no, no, no. He's the reason she has anything meaningful in her life, the reason she has a family she so desperately wanted all her life.

 

"It isn't fair," he mumbles, voice trembling.

 

And no, none of it is fair. She throws her arms around him and holds on tight.

 

Aladdin offers up a narrow escape. A way to break her tie as the Savior, therefore destroying any gruesome fate a Savior may come to. But there's a cost, because of course there is. The town could fall, could crumble away into ruin and everyone in it would be left vulnerable until there's nothing and no one left. She can't possibly be so selfish as to save her own ass, and leave everyone to a fate just as terrible as her own. She can't do that to her family.

 

She gives her first true Charming speech, in front of that very family. Talks about finding a different way because that's who they are and what they always do. She catches Regina smiling to herself out of the corner of her eye, probably thinking it'll go unnoticed. She looks at Henry's barely there upturn of his lips and breathes when her father places his hand on her shoulder, her mother on her other side.

 

She thinks about her brief talk with Snow, and offers an olive branch to Hook, placing trust in him to get rid of the one thing that could save her life but damn the whole town. His jaw twitches, sets. And he nods.

 

She misses Regina's scowl, however.

 

**iv.**

 

The truth is a funny thing. It can be relieving, it can set you free in ways when you tell it and it can give you relief when it's told to you. It can also shatter any belief that you had in another human being, can take away pieces of your own trust.

 

Henry nearly dies. Or, well, the kid is tough and can get himself out of situations but at the end of the day, he could've been killed. And it's Hook's fault.

 

She does a lot of yelling, or screaming more so. Everything is dropped the moment David tells them Henry never checked in with them after leaving him at her place. There's a lot of frantic scrambling to find him, and when they do she and Regina find him back where they had started their day, huddled in her kitchen, his hair wet, clothes soaked and shaking, purposely not looking at the man responsible for it. He tells them that the Queen paid him a visit shortly after Emma had left, telling him a bunch of things about how Hook didn't care about him, or Emma and lead him to the sheers hidden in a rusty toolbox in the shed out back.

 

She feels Regina stiffen beside her at the mention of the Queen, knows she has a hard time dealing with the fact that the Queen seems determined to spend time with their son, and places a hand almost reflexively at the small of Regina's back. Regina softens just as quickly as Emma had offered any kind of comfort.

 

Henry tells them he ran off to try and get rid of them before anyone knew, but Hook caught him. His face twists up as he rehashes his own determination to protect his mother, protect her feelings. Didn't want her to hurt because of Hook's mistake and broken promise. Burning rage bubbles up in Emma's gut, threatening to spill over.

 

"We got caught up with someone from Hook's past, trapped in some submarine of whatever and as usual, things weren't looking that great," Henry shrugs, shifting in his chair as he pushes damp hair from his eyes. His eyes flick between his mother's before he sighs.

 

"I survived, I got out, but..." He trails off, glancing to the side at Hook, who's cowering in the corner before turning his attention back to his stricken mothers.

 

Regina moves to him, stands behind him and wraps both arms around his upper torso and doesn't seem to care about the water seeping through her blouse as she hugs him from behind, lays her head atop his and and whispers sweet assurances to him. Emma smiles a trembling smile, before her face hardens, shifting her attention to Hook.

 

The man she had placed the trust she was supposed to put in him, or the trust he so greatly demanded, and her resolve slips. Her voice rises, he does a lot of pleading, but that's that. He's out of the house before he was ever really permanently in it. Emma closes her eyes, takes a few deep breathes before pushing back her shoulders and stepping over to her family. A hand on Henry's head, her other on Regina's back.

 

**v.**

 

Emma tip toes down the stairs, having just ducked her head into Henry's room to find him sound asleep, and his other mother curled up against his side. It was still Emma's time with Henry, and she didn't really want him out of her sight. She had nervously asked them both to say, knowing Regina wouldn't want to be away from their son's side either, after finding Regina laying on her side on his bed, legs tucked up as she flips through one of his comic books, Henry in the shower. Regina had simply nodded, a brief smile tracing Emma's lips before she backed away, taking herself to bed.

 

She heads for the fridge, pulling it open and scanning tired eyes over her options before she grabs the carton of milk and takes a long swig. The sound of the stairs creaking prickle her ears and she leans back to find Regina shuffling in, soft light from the hall falling on slightly ruffled hair, tired blinking eyes. Her clothes had changed, silk pajamas glimmering in the light. It's a funny thing, a smile threatening to breakout thinking about Regina magicking up her sleepwear.

 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" 

 

Regina shakes her head gently before wrapping her arms around herself, stifling a yawn. "Why are you up?"

 

Emma shrugs, putting the milk back and chuckling softly at the grimace on the brunettes face, having caught her drinking straight from the carton. "I was thirsty," a pause, "You know I don't sleep much anymore."

 

Regina pauses at her side, chewing on her bottom lip before she nods, walking past her and dragging the kettle from the stove to the sink as she fills it with water, setting it back and flicking the gas burner on. It feels a little odd, having Regina so at ease in her new home. She's never really spent time here outside of whatever craziness they were currently dealing with. Emma watches her for a moment as she reaches into the cabinet over her head and pulls down two mugs and two tea bags before turning and pressing her back against the counter, eyes finding Emma's.

 

"I like your kitchen," she says softly, and Emma blinks.

 

"Uh," she licks her lips, before padding over where the other woman is perched, placing both hands on the back of a chair and leaning, legs crossed at her ankles. "Thank you. It isn't quite yours, but, it does the trick."

 

Regina smiles, and it's gentle and kind and so very Regina, before she rolls her head to the side and cocks a brow. "Well, it isn't a very fair competition, but I agree."

 

There's teasing in her tone, something glinting in her eyes and Emma's lips twitch into a full smile before it grows quiet between them again. Regina isn't big on small talk, but it brings a warmth to her no tea or central heating could grant her. Regina busies herself with fixing their tea while Emma pulls out the chair she had been leaning on and slips into it with an exhausted smile. She eyes Henry's deck of cards at the other end and snaches them, waving them at Regina when she turns and sits opposite her.

 

"Want to play?"

 

Regina snorts, actually snorts out a laugh. "I'm not playing cards with you at one in the morning, Emma."

 

Emma doesn't back down, lips turning up in a confident grin. "Afraid you'll lose?"

 

Regina narrows her eyes as she takes a sip of her tea, lips curling up into a pleasant smile. "Never. What were you thinking?"

 

"Crazy eights."

 

Regina nods, reaching for the cards and shuffling them wordlessly. Emma watches her and nurses her tea. Turns out Regina knew exactly what she meant, and is pretty good. Playing cards had been something she and Henry had done as he got older, the games growing more challenging with each year. She says it was helpful for math at times, and grins wickedly when she mentions it served as character building every time she beat him, too.

 

It's quiet, it's nice.

 

"You're totally cheating!" Emma exclaims, smacking her cards down on the table and ignoring Regina's smug smirk.

 

"I assure you, I'm not," Regina mutters softly, gathering up the cards and stacking them neatly back into a deck, fingers tapping against it as Emma grumbles behind her mug. Regina watches her carefully for a moment, before pushing the cards aside and resting her arms on top of the table, leaning slightly.

 

"How are you feeling about Hook?" She asks it boldly, prompting Emma's head to raise fully and lock onto her gaze.

 

"Um," her face scrunches up for a moment in thought, before slipping into a tired, flat expression. "It was the right thing to do."

 

"Was it?"

 

Emma's skin tingles at the softness in Regina's voice, the kind of softness that could easily will her to sleep if she were lucky enough to listen to that voice as she slipped into unconsciousness. There's something swimming in Regina's brown eyes, eyes that are just as soft as her voice. It kind of resembles that strange longing Emma's spotted more and more over time.

 

Emma nods, "Yeah."

 

And it absolutely was. How could she trust him after she had explicitly said she didn't want any more secrets between her and the people she cares about? He immediately turned his back on her and her wishes, and put her child in harms way. It was as easy as that. She thinks she should feel more about it, some level of sadness considering it was a companionship she had for a decent amount of time. She mostly feels relief. A weight on top of many other weights, lifted.

 

Regina doesn't ask any further questions, doesn't push her and it's enough. Everything Regina does and offers her is more than enough. She watches her rinse out their mugs after they mutually agree it's late and they're tired. She steps behind Emma's chair, before bringing a hand to the back of Emma's head and leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and smiles softly.

 

"Goodnight, Emma."

 

She mutters her own goodnight, watches Regina go. She crawls back into bed moments later and falls asleep, easier than she has been in recent weeks.

 

**vi.**

 

When Emma stumbles down the stairs the next morning, she's greeted with a weird sense of deja vu. Her mother slicing what appears to be fruit, her brother sitting up in his high chair, her father hovering over the stove.

 

Emma steps into the room, poking her brothers stomach on the trek over to her father, sneaking a handful of chocolate chips. "Morning, guys."

 

David kisses her cheek, "Good morning," before pinching her hip, causing a squeak of laughter to slip out as he nudges her away, faux glare in place for stealing his Super Special Ingredients. Emma chuckles lightly and waggles her brows at him as she backs away, smiling at her mother as she passes her a glass of orange juice, familiar loving smile in place before she smoothes Emma's hair down.

 

"How's Henry doing?"

 

Emma hums around a generous sip, licking her lips. "He was pretty shaken up, and pretty quiet most of the night. Fell asleep easily enough, though."

 

"And Hook, will he be coming down soon to join us?"

 

Emma winces, then realizes she hadn't thought about Hook once yet. Hadn't even told her parents yet that he was the reason for Henry's endangerment. "Um," and then she can hear quiet footsteps making their way into the kitchen and her eyes dart from Regina's face to her mother's mouth agape.

 

"Oh, you're..."

 

Regina stops abruptly for a moment, before stepping past the surprised woman and taking the mug of coffee offered to her by David. "Do close your mouth, Snow. And good morning."

 

Henry follows shortly after, hair messy and grumbling tiredly. He spares a smile for his brunette mother when she slides two slices of bread into the toaster for him, and Emma's eyes switch back over to her mother who's eyeing the back of Regina's head like she's got another sprouting out. It's pretty amusing, actually. Henry pats Emma's shoulder as he slides into the chair to her left, butter in one hand and two different jars of jam tucked in his arm.

 

Emma pulls a face at one in particular. "Please tell me you're not putting blueberry jam on your toast, kid, come on."

 

"For your information, it's really good. Mom agrees."

 

Emma snorts, mumbling behind her glass of juice. "Of course she does."

 

"Did you use the mint this time?" Regina's voice catches her attention, elbow propped up on the counter and her body leaning against it as she watches David pour out batter into the warm skillet, nodding his head with a grin.

 

"I did, the batter itself tastes pretty good, so I'm looking forward to it."

 

Regina chuckles lowly, giving his shoulder blade a rub. "Don't eat the batter, dear," before stepping away and grabbing Henry's toast popping up out of the toaster, dropping the golden slices onto a plate.

 

"Milk or juice?" She asks him, placing the plate in front of him. He asks for milk, and Regina shoots her an all too wide smile. Oh god.

 

"Would you like the one Emma drank from last night, or the other?"

 

Emma lowers her head, Henry's groan to her right and Regina's satisfied laugh causing a weird flip in her stomach. It's pleasant though, warm.

 

"You're the worst, Regina." Emma mumbles as she lifts her head, catching both of her parents now staring at them, Henry even joining them with a butter knife hovering in front of him. Regina doesn't even pay attention.

 

"Coffee, Emma?" She asks softly, arching a brow in question and Emma nods. The scrape of the knife against bread continues up again, Henry's voice breaking the odd tension.

 

"You two are weird," he mumbles, shaking his head. Emma grins gently before nudging him in the side with her elbow. Her mother's staring is starting to make her uncomfortable and she wonders how many creepy faces she can pull before her brother starts crying and grabs Snow's attention instead. A piping hot mug of coffee is placed in front of her, a hand moving down her shoulder as Regina takes the seat to Emma's right and reaches for the strawberry jam Henry had gotten out.

 

David piles up pancakes, leaves it and the syrup in the middle of the table for everyone to get themselves, and settles down into the chair next to Snow.

 

"How's that short story coming along?" David asks, stabbing three pancakes with his fork and dropping them to his plate. Henry shrugs beside her.

 

"Well, if I hadn't nearly died in a submarine last night I'd say I could've gotten another chunk done." His voice is laced with sarcasm, and underlying anger, if his slightly gritted teeth are any indication. Emma raises a hand and rubs it up and down his back soothingly.

 

David's eyes flick back and forth between Regina and Emma. "What exactly happened?"

 

Henry sighs, "Let's not talk about it, okay? How's your class doing, Grams? Is mine still the best you've had?"

 

Snow smiles, diving into a long winded but loving rant about her students and is enjoying being around the younger kids again. Henry bumps his elbow against the arm moving up and down his back, a crooked smile at the corner of his lips meant for her, and she realizes he was just distracting Snow for her sake. He really is the greatest kid.

 

With Snow, David and Henry talking happily, Emma shifts in her seat a bit and glances at Regina, eyes bright and smile just as bright. "So, my mother caught you at my place after a sleepover."

 

She can't keep the giddiness out of her voice, and Regina must notice because she quirks a brow and looks like she has some sort of battle between an eyeroll and a grin of her own. "Another thing for her to hang over my head," she sighs dramatically, feigning disappointment and Emma shakes her head as she laughs. She watches Regina cover up a full smile with a bite into her toast.

 

The pancakes are amazing, the mint an amazing idea and she's not surprised. Most ideas of Regina's are amazing. Once again, just too many are made and she helps David pack them all up, giving him some to take back home with him. As they're drying dishes, David casts a glance to everyone else, before lowering his voice enough to travel just between the two of them.

 

"Hook called me this morning."

 

Emma groans, wiping a little more harshly at a plate like the water droplets have offended her a great deal.

 

"Dad, look..."

 

He puts one hand up, "I don't need an explanation from you. I have a hunch it has to do with what happened to Henry, though he wouldn't get into much more detail. Focused mostly on you." His face scrunches slightly, typical dad worry turning into typical dad protection. "I told him to steer clear of you."

 

Emma raises both brows in surprise at that, before laughing as softly as she can before lowering the towel and dish in her hand, features hardening. "It sucks, I suppose. It sucks more what happened to Henry. He deserves better," she finishes sadly.

 

David turns a little more fully towards her, drying his hands over his jeans before gripping her shoulder softly. "He's strong, he fought his way out. And he has you, Regina... that boy is fine. More than."

 

She swallows back a lump in her throat and leans her head against her father's shoulder, mumbling a thank you into his shirt as his hand smoothes through her hair. He shoos her away from the sink and finishes up the remaining dishes himself, and runs straight into her son as she heads for the small bathroom off the kitchen to wash her hands of the dish soap.

 

"Jesus Christ, kid" she huffs, shuffling past him.

 

"Is that any way to thank me for saving your fidgety ass?"

 

Emma shoots him a disgruntled glance as she runs her hands under hot water. "Do not let your mother hear you talk like that."

 

Henry leans against the doorframe, taking a bite of his remaining slice of toast and chewing loudly. Emma sighs, turning the water off and drying her hands.

 

"What's up, Henry?"

 

"What's up with you and Mom?"

 

Emma's forehead creases slightly as she frowns. "It was just, a little inside joke. She was messing around."

 

Henry's eyes narrow, and she feels like she's being read over and over again for something she isn't giving him answers to, before he shrugs. "I didn't know you two had inside jokes. It's kind of cute."

 

The frown on her face turns into an amused smile. "I'm going to tell her you think she's cute, she'll love that."

 

He takes a step forward, his own amused smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth, his toast occupied hand pointing out at her. "I don't hear _you_ denying that fact."

 

Emma's nose turns up at the blueberry smeared food, shoving his arm away. "Get your tainted toast away from me."

 

He rolls his eyes dramatically, and it's absolutely _Regina_  in that moment and her heart swells a little bit and she slings an arm around his shoulders and drags him back into the kitchen, David and Regina huddled together in the walkway between the kitchen and hall, talking quietly as Snow gets Neal settled into his stroller. Henry gives his grandmother a quick hug, and leaves a sloppy kiss against Neals cheek before he bounds out of the room and up the stairs. Snow flashes her an unreadable look for a moment before she wraps Emma up in wordless hug, Emma's eyes trailing after her when she pulls away, David following her out the door after a one armed side hug with Regina. Something she never thought she'd see, and it's too late to wipe that faint smile from her face when Regina turns around and catches her.

 

"What?"

 

Emma folds her arms over her chest, voice amused. "He's your favorite."

 

Regina tries to look annoyed for a moment, but it doesn't really meet her eyes before she lifts her shoulders in a weak shrug. "He's easily the least annoying Charming I know."

 

Emma's jaw drops, hand resting over her heart and tossing her head back as she whines dramatically. "Oh, Regina, you wound me."

 

The brunettes hides her own amusement behind a shake of her head and she closes the distance between them in a few quick steps, slipping into the coat she held in her hands. "Would you like to do dinner tonight? We can prepare something here."

 

Emma nods quickly, mentally kicks herself for probably coming off overly eager but Regina just smiles broadly, a soft caress of her elbow and then she's calling up her goodbye to their son and exits the house, door closing gently behind her.

 

That's when dinner with her son and his other mother becomes a regular thing.

 

**vii.**

 

At least, it's a regular thing for a solid week before shit hits the fan again.

 

It starts when the breakup with Hook becomes town wide knowledge, thanks to a drunken spill from Leroy, who had seen Hook at the Rabbit Hole one night, blabbering on in his own drunken state, and passed from person to person until it finally got back to Emma as she was leaving Granny's with her usual lunch before heading off to the station. She gets  _we're sorry_ a few times, more annoyingly she gets _what a shame_  with an accompanied shake of a head. Emma tries to push it down, and eventually Hook just skips town. Good riddance, really.

 

And then there's the Queen. That has been, as far as threats to them and the town go, less stressful to deal with. Crazy? Yes, they're all aware. She'll come around, stir the pot and then slip away again. An easy enough pattern to follow, with the only surprise being the exact when, the how and the why. The only real danger anyone has been in came with Hook's own betrayal. Weirder things have happened.

 

Then there's the ever present ordeal over Emma's supposed fate, and the fact that neither she or Regina have figured out another option to deal with the Queen that doesn't involve Regina herself dying and that, well. It takes its toll when it does reel its head. And it does. The Queen finds Henry, the one person they've all figured out she'll go to first, knowing full well he's the tie for them all and if you tug hard enough they'll all come toppling to the ground.

 

She tells him Emma isn't the only one has hidden a secret about her fate. And it's too late when they reach him, his body trembling as the Queen disappears into the air, the way she grinned dangerously lingering long after she's gone. He knows, knows that the only option presented to them is simply killing the Queen, which would cost her other half her own life. Regina's life. His _mom's_ life.

 

He runs. But not far.

 

Emma finds him later at the mansion after leaving Regina in the study, who still hasn't said a word to her, but didn't protest in anyway when Emma had driven her home and made sure she was settled before climbing the stairs two at a time.

 

She watches the back of his head for a moment as he stares ahead, back rigid but shoulders slumped, exhausted. She walks in and sits quietly at his side and the silence stretches on before he sucks in a shaky breath, jaw twitching.

 

"We aren't letting her die to save us all. I swear to god, Ma..."

 

She raises a hand and gently brushes long hair away from his forehead and downcast eyes. "I know, Kid, I know. We won't."

 

His face is a war of emotions, rattled by the idea that both his mother's may have to die to save him, their family, everyone. He gives a sharp nod, says nothing else and Emma rests her head against his and closes her eyes, breathing in sync with him, finding strength and comfort in his determination for only one outcome, both of his moms getting out of this mess alive. She's certain he's the strongest person she's ever known. A beautiful combination of herself and Regina.

 

She wakes up the next morning on one side of Henry's bed, him turned the other way and still fast asleep. She doesn't remember falling asleep, sits up slowly and stretches her muscles on the trek downstairs. She finds a note on the kitchen counter in Regina's handwriting, telling her to meet her at the vault when she wakes up.

 

She joins the brunette silently, and that same steely determination she had seen on her son's face the night before is etched over Regina's face, and it's gnawing at her to ask how the other woman is doing, but she doesn't get the chance.

 

"Oh my god," Regina gasps, jumping up from her spot on the floor of her vault, book in hand and Emma snaps her head up at the frantic tone in her voice.

 

"What? Did you find something?"

 

Regina slams the book closed, turning to her with wild eyes and an equally wild smile. "We can trap her."

 

Emma sets the book in her lap aside and stands from her own spot on the floor, brows furrowing. "You mean..?"

 

Regina nods her head, sharp nods before she pulls a different book from the pile and flips it to a marked page, Emma leaning over her shoulder as her eyes scan the magic scrawl. It isn't quite as clear to her yet. Regina seems impatient and Emma doesn't have time to say anything as she shakes her head.

 

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, but. We can trap her, much like Sydney had been trapped."

 

"Behind the mirror?" And Regina cracks a proud smile, hand gripping her elbow and squeezing. They have a way. They get to work quickly. A silence falls between them, aside from uttered spells as they enchant a small hand mirror, establishing a prevention lock on magic on the other side. Emma's feeling pretty good about their chances, and Regina smiles broadly, eyes shining. Her stomach settles, nerves dissipating in this shared, tiniest of victories. And Emma wishes she could capture that look in Regina's eyes and burn into her memory.

 

She really, really wishes.

 

**viii.**

 

When their brilliantly crafted plan backfires, finding themselves sucked through the mirror and staring back at an endless maze of intact and shattered mirrors of various sizes, Emma's never seen Regina's eyes so... blank. She feels her throat burn when her mind screams blank,  _dead_.

 

Regina kicks her foot into another mirror that won't reveal anything of use to them, sucking in a breath around a strangled, angry growl.

 

Emma sighs from her spot on the ground, glancing up at the pacing, tense woman.

 

"Regina, please."

 

"What?" She snaps, eyes flaring for a second before the anger fades as quickly as it came. She leans her back against an uneven, rocky wall and sinks down to the ground next to Emma.

 

Emma watches her fidget with her hands before she mutters quietly, "I'm sorry."

 

"You don't need to apologize, I know this isn't the outcome we wanted."

 

Regina scoffs, but it doesn't quite have her usual bite. It's distant, it's sad. "No, no it isn't."

 

Emma isn't sure exactly how much time passes, or if time really passes at all in this place, but she assumes one day ends and another begins as they continue to trek along the endless paths lined with mirrors before they stumble upon one that rips a shout from Regina's throat.

 

"Henry, Henry!" She's banging harshly against the glass before her hands are clenched into fists. "He can't hear me."

 

Emma takes a closer look from her spot a few feet away, eyes growing wide when she realizes exactly where their son is. Alarm sets in. "Regina," she whispers, joining her in front of the mirror as they both stare at their son, shoulders pulled back and head held high, glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

 

"Give me the sheers, Gold, or..." He tilts his head to the side and they watch David step into view, sword raised and pressed closely against Rumple's neck. "And don't think he won't do it for me."

 

Regina sucks in a tight breath at their son's sharp words, face tired and tight and unreadable. Emma shifts from foot to foot, holding her breath. The sheers drop from Rumple's hold and Henry bolts to pick them up from the floor. David presses a little harder, enough to draw blood before he backs away, wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders. They don't hear what David whispers, but they hear Henry loud and clear.

 

"And now we protect Mom."

 

They step out of view, watch Rumple twist his head and brush his fingers over his neck before everything fades. And Emma bursts into sharp sobs, Regina catching her before she slips to the floor.

 

They walk quietly to a covered spot that Regina spots a little further off, Emma tucked under her arm. And she remains there when Regina tries to pull away, but a desperate hand grips her sleeve tightly and Regina nods, sinking to the floor and wrapping both arms around Emma's trembling frame, cradling her head against her chest and she just lets her cry until she doesn't make another sound and her eyes dry.

 

That night, or whatever it is, in the same spot, Regina sleeps beside her. She holds onto her, seeking her own comfort in her presence. Emma curls against her chest, and Regina's eyes rest there, watching her breath soft and slow, _in-and-out-in-and-out_ long after she has slipped into some sort of cried out sleep. And somewhere along the way, she stops giving her the comfort she needs and starts finding comfort in her being so near.

 

“Emma,” she whispers. “Are you awake?” It is foolish, rash, selfish of her to do this now, but she so desperately needs to.

 

“Mhm,” she replies.

 

“I've never seen him like that, I've never seen his eyes so clouded, so... not him,” she admits, dread in her voice. "I'm so afraid for him." 

 

“I thought it was pretty badass,” Emma tells her, voice rough from her choked cries. "He seems to have figured out some sort of plan.”

 

Regina lets out a small, breathy chuckle before she swallows around a painful tightness in her own throat. It is on the tip of her tongue to tell Emma the chances of them getting out of here are slim to none. It was the perfect prison. And it's theirs now. She swallows it instead. "You cried," and it sounds stupid coming from her lips because, it's stating the obvious.

 

She feels Emma take a deep breath against her. “He's so determined to protect us both, save us both, it..." she trails off, exhales. Regina thinks she understands.

 

Emma remains silent for a moment. “That kids love will break through any barrier standing in his way. He'll do it, Regina.”

 

Regina's chest swells, heart beating a little faster as Emma's words register. It's the most determined Emma's sounded in weeks, and she can hardly believe it took being trapped behind some goddamn mirror for it to happen, and for some reason she cannot summon any words, finds herself breathless as she thinks about her son's unwavering love, breathless at the strength she finds in it, and Emma's renewed belief.

 

So, she simply nods, hesitates for only the slightest of moments before she presses her lips to Emma's temple and settles her head against Emma's, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Time passes, moments and hours, and somewhere in the distance she hears sharp, determined bangs against glass pulling her back from the edge of sleep, and a muffled shout of a voice she would recognize in any world and the next.

 

"Moms!"

 

**ix.**

 

They both scramble to find the source, hands brushing against mirrors they pass quickly before the shouts ring perfectly clear, a duplicate of the mirror hanging in the vault, their son on the other side.

 

"Henry!" They shout in unison, trembling hands gripping the glass reflection of him, desperate to get close, hold him. A chill sets in when another voice cracks the air around them.

 

"It won't work, Henry," the Queen whispers in his ear, but loud enough, purposeful for them to hear. Regina clenches a fist.

 

"Moms, I need you to listen to me, okay, we have one shot at this," he speaks quickly, chest heaving, eyes drifting to Emma. "Please have enough in you, Ma, and when I say now just fire off whatever you have."

 

Emma blinks, once, twice, before it clicks. Magic. He's planned it all. She gives him a nod, and brave eyes find Regina's. "Hold onto Ma, do this together."

 

It's whispered words from hours before into dark hair, a reassurance of everything she had hoped. _You've done an amazing job with him_. It's whispered words into a pale neck, confessions she never saw herself admitting. _I'm afraid to raise Henry alone_. It's the softest voice, reverberating through every molecule of her very being. _You're not, 'cause I'm here too_. 

 

It's a promise, despite it all.

 

_So we do this together?_

_Damn right._

 

 

Fingers reach, hands grasp, tighten and cling. Henry raises a hammer, eyes soft and so full of love as the Queen's eyes widen with a dying cry of _NO!_ on her lips as he surges forward, hammer slamming into glass, a rush of magic pulling them back to him to family to everything, and two bodies come crashing into a cold ground. Their heads ache, ears ringing. Emma's green eyes find Regina's brown in a silent check that the other is there, ghosts of a smile tugging at lips.

 

"Mom!" Henry shouts again, backing away from the Queen as she circles him. But it isn't dangerous, it's sad and pained eyes staring at another betrayal. Regina's heart clenches for a moment at similar rejections. "Repair the mirror, please, do it,"

 

Emma's climbing to her feet, strong and sure hands pulling her up and Regina raises her hands, trusts her baby boy with her life that whatever he's planned will work. Magic surges from her fingertips, shattered pieces of glass crack and slide back into place and she lets out a small gasp. Their plan can work after all. Emma must realize what Henry had already known as well and grips her arm.

 

Henry takes a step forward, the Queen one back before she reaches a hand for him. They both watch his jaw clench and Emma finds that steely look slip back into place. It's a different determination now. One you see when something hurts so damn much, but you know whatever it is you're facing has to happen. "Moms, now!"

 

They give each other one look, Regina's eyes pleading that Emma has enough in the tank, that she's okay. Emma's calling back that she's got her, she's okay, they're okay. And they take a step forward, arms raised and the Queen's eyes lock onto similar dark, magic clouded brown eyes, lip curling. Their magic twists and surges, hitting the Queen and sending her back, back, back. Beyond their grasp, glass bending and waving before snapping back into place. Arms fall, breathes are held.

 

The the fog in the mirror clears, the normally towering regality of the Queen is replaced by a defeated slump of shoulders, betrayed tears falling from aching eyes. Henry takes a few steps closer to the mirror, hand gripping the hammer tightly.

 

"Henry, darling, please..." The Queen begs, something she doesn't do, something neither of have so easily done. Regina's heart stops and plummets.

 

Still growing, but strong shoulders twist, rise, set. "I'm so sorry," comes out of his mouth in a trembling voice, "for never seeing how deeply you loved in your darkest hours." Tears spring into Regina's eyes, Emma's grip tightens on her arm, not hurting, comforting. The hammer raises.

 

"Thank you, for all you did." It isn't just a declaration to the Queen. It's a declaration of love to every part of Regina he never understood, refused to accept. Tears in brown eyes fall, long pale fingers stroke soothing circles into her arm. Henry lunges forward, a shout and the glass shatters once more. A cloud of magic hangs over and when it clears, nothing reflects back, no pieces remain. Their son stands stark still, hammer clammering to the ground. And then he drops to his knees and sobs, aching trembling sobs shaking through his entire body.

 

They both launch to his side and wrap him up in a tangle of arms and kisses pressed to his cheeks, his temple. Hands hold the back of his head, clasped over the other and fingers intertwine and hold on tight.

 

Three tired bodies stretch out in Henry's bed that night, arms full of love and home draped around their son as he sleeps. Tired, adoring eyes stare into the others before sleep takes over.

 

**x.**

 

Emma wakes to soft light streaming through curtains, and two Mills' missing from the bed. she runs a hand through messy locks and she desperately needs a shower but she smells coffee and that sounds better at the moment. She finds mother and son sitting on the couch in the living room after slipping into the kitchen and finding an already fixed cup of coffee for her. She joins them in the empty, waiting spot at Henry's side and they just sit silently. Together.

 

"How'd you figure any of that out, kid?" Emma's questioning breaking the silence.

 

She watches lips curling up into a soft smile. "Eavesdropping, Ma. Gramps and I went to Gold's shop to find anything that might get you guys back, with Belle's help. I heard Gold, and..." a pause, a swallow, "the Queen talking about that hammer. She wanted to have me use it to prevent you two from returning in anyway."

 

Regina's hand rests on his upper back, rubbing soft circles into his shoulders and fingers playing with the baby hairs at the back of his neck. "How'd it work, sweetheart?"

 

"Users intent. I channeled everything I had into getting you back, channeled everything I had to... keep her there." He smoothes a hand down his thigh, head tilting to look at his brunette mother. "Thankfully that Use Once and Toss it bullshit didn't apply this time around."

 

Regina lets the curse slide, a breath of a laugh escaping past lips that curl up into a smile. He doesn't talk about the body wracking sobs after he had done what he did. Mother and son know what it meant, know with their hearts the other gets it and understands. Chalk it up to that True Love they share, perhaps.

 

Emma thinks they both look so beautiful in that moment, soft eyes and smiles connecting in a silent show of unwavering love. She breathes in slowly before clearing her throat and asking carefully. "And the sheers?"

 

Henry turns to her now, that same soft and loving smile just as strong and unwavering as he looks at her. "Out of reach. I'd like to see the sucker who seeks those out try and get them from me."

 

It's her turn to let out a laugh that bubbles up out of her throat quickly, before raising a hand and ruffling his hair.

 

He had risked it all, risked Gold's disturbing level of rath to get those sheers, protecting her. Had hung his heart out on his sleeve for his other mother to bring them back. He had been so brave, so strong. God, he's beautiful. She had been right about his love. Of course she had been right.

 

The water is running, their son in the shower and their bodies close, foreheads pressed together. Whispered I love you's without ever saying those three little words. They're so good at that.

 

"I was so worried about how I was going to raise him, I didn't even notice..."

 

"We already had."

 

**xi.**

 

Days pass, days that become weeks and a whole month since the events in the vault happened. Knowing smiles are shared and hands are held in secret. Emma has so many pancakes in her fridge she isn't sure any of them will ever get eaten. She tries blueberry jam covered toast and still hates it. Things are good, things are nice.

 

And then it happens. She knew she couldn't stay put and run from it at the same time.

 

The sword pierces through her flesh, her mother's anguished cries ringing into the night air and the street occupied by only her family and that goddamn, totally unfair fate. Another cry, one of shattering hope and a happy ending that has long escaped them both. A warm body drops down next to hers as she feels ice creeping into her veins. She finds terrified brown eyes reaching into her very soul and trying to hang on like a vise grip. Emma smiles despite the pain.

 

She raises that goddamn trembling hand that will finally stop when her heart does, finds a tear stained cheek. "I love you so much, you know?"

 

Regina lets out a sharp, gasping breath at her words, head shaking like if she shakes it hard enough it'll erase every memory of lost love and save this one. She cradles Emma's head, lowers hers so their foreheads meet. "I know, darling, God I know."

 

She closes her eyes and tries to settle the ache ripping through her body. She doesn't know what hurts more, the wound itself or knowing what she's leaving behind. She thought she had been prepared for it. She isn't.

 

"Emma, keep your eyes open, keep them on me, please." Regina gasps out, voice broken by sniffles and losing, losing too much. "Stay with me."

 

Trembling lips find hers, and it all stops, time frozen for a moment before it happens.

 

It's _You're Henry's birth mother?_ It's a small, awkward _Hi_. It's a hand on a shoulder, eyes meeting and magic bursting through the room. It's magic bursting through veins and nerve endings, _We did it. Yes we did_. It's mutual understanding and a shared love of a child, that child saved and safe in their arms. It's a hand grasping another and sad, sad eyes. _That doesn't sound like much of a happy ending_. _It's not, but I can give you one_. It's pained expressions and desperation to reach out and connect once more. _That makes us unique, maybe even special. I was just looking for you to be my friend. You thought we were friends_?

 

It's a jolt of energy, a breath pulsing life into her still body.

 

It's shot glasses clinking together and a most beautiful smile. _I made you a promise I intend to keep_. It's lunches and salad and grilled cheese and root beer. It's a life lived in another universe that found Regina meeting a similar fate. It's the greatest sacrifice made. It's a trek to hell and back only to find her heart had been held in the same place all along. It's _If I revert I lose everyone I love. Henry_... sad eyes filled with so much love ... _my friends_. It's a heart set, sure, determined. _I believe in you._

 

Flash after flash of a life lived, shared, fought for, a burst of color and her eyes fly open. True love is a funny thing. It's being made of it, it's shared between a son, it's bursting from lips and eyes and connecting her own with them. It transcends any realm, slips through every crack in time and breaks any curse.

 

Emma Swan lives to breathe another day. Regina Mills kisses her soundly until neither of them can breathe. It's worth it.

 

**xii.**

 

Months go by, and Emma traces her fingers over nearly bare counters, wooden cabinets that had once been filled with the small amount of dishes she owned. A skillet sits on the back burner, pancake batter staining the rim. A hand on her shoulder and her father's smile as he kisses her forehead and moves away. Henry bounds down the stairs with a box in his hands, brunette mother trailing after him.

 

"Henry Daniel Mills, you be careful or I swear I'll laugh when your ass hits the floor." Her voice is laced with concern, motherly bite and tease. Henry stops at the foot of the stairs, grins and kisses her cheek as he drops the box by the door. Voice so full when he steps into the kitchen.

 

"Smells good in here," a kiss to Emma's cheek when he stops beside her. He does that a lot now. Regina follows after him with a smile Emma loves to joke literally brought her back to life. A kiss to her lips and nope, no that was definitely it.

 

"Good morning, darling. You all set?" She asks softly, arms circling Emma's waist.

 

"Yup, you ready for my last supper?" She says, brows waggling.

 

Regina rolls her eyes, but gives her body a loving squeeze. "You shut your mouth," she pauses, licking her lips before she locks her eyes onto Emma's. "I can't wait to have you home with us."

 

Emma smiles so wide she fears her face may crack. She does that a lot now.

 

Snow walks in with a long exhale as she wanders into the kitchen. "I got what I could in David's truck. I'm starving." David kisses her sweetly and places the plate on the table, everyone taking their usual spots at the table, in this room, one last time. Emma likes to think it was her father's amazing pancakes and her parents need to protect her so many months ago as the start of that domestic string growing in her heart. One that grew with weird taste in toast toppings, cards being played late at night. A string that stretched on, and on and connected itself to everyone in the room.

 

Regina finds her hand and holds it in her lap, leans over and steals a kiss, smiling so very wide. She does that a lot now, too.

 

David cracks jokes, is convinced Neal's first word will be Dada. Snow places a bet of twenty dollars on that and pats Neal's cheek. Henry asks if they can make all their favorites for dinner once Emma's settled into the mansion, and Regina doesn't deny their sweet boy. Pancakes disappear, she tries blueberry covered toast again. She still hates it. She loves the way her son laughs as he offers a bite to his other mother, though.

 

Emma thinks that whole domestic bliss thing she had heard rumors about is pretty damn sweet once you get it. Almost as sweet as when Regina Mills kisses her lips and she tastes like syrup and love and home and finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this went on forever, but here it is. it exists.
> 
> yes i pulled my own ways out of my ass regarding the hammer and mirror and whatever else. shrugs. i hope you all enjoyed, feel free to give my feedback it would be most appreciated.


End file.
